


sesuReQUEST Prompts (Fontcest flavors)

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fellbros, Horrorcest - Freeform, Incest, Kedgeup, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships in title, Sibling Incest, Tags In Each Chapter, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: This is the Fontcest shipping work!





	1. Horrorcest/BloodSugar - "Close Your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> Below are links to the other Prompt Works:  
> [ Sanscest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693895/chapters/33953487)  
> [ Papcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693454/chapters/33952071)  
> [ Papby/Papysansby Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693118/chapters/33951141)  
> [ MISC Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693616/chapters/33952551)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are planning to go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This was turned into a (NSFW) oneshot! [I'm Sweet on You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12165444)
> 
> megalotrashy asked: [ **Ht. Skelebros, 44 <3 **](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165419196860/ht-skelebros-44-3) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I reallyyyyy wanted to write about a decora!sugar <3
> 
> Pairing: Horrortale!fontcest (Blood/Sugar)
> 
> Tags: Decora!Sugar, Blood's so thirsty

“Nye, brother? Can you **close your eyes**  for me?” Sugar called.

Blood looked towards the stairs, confused, before closing his eyes. Today the two of them were going on their first official date as a couple, without the classic brothers there for support. Just the two of them, alone. Blood had been sweating nonstop since he woke up earlier that morning, already having to change his shirt since it was soaked. He just wanted the two of them to have a good time, especially after he fucked it up so badly last time.

“okay sugar, my sockets are closed.” He called back, and after a minute or two, he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. His anxiety rose as the noise ceased and he felt a presence in front of him.

“Okay, you can open them!”

Blood slowly opened his eyes, blinking once or twice before his eyelights adjusted. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Sugar’s appearance. _oh my god._  Sugar stood in front of him, wearing a bright red romper adorned with a cute heart stitch pattern and glittery purple thigh highs, clinging tight to his ecto-flesh. Colorful stickers adorned his skull in the shapes of stars, hearts, and bows, and tons of pastel bracelets sat on his wrists. He had on a multi-colored scarf to match the outfit, and for a final touch had taped red heart-shaped glasses to his face.

Blood stared in amazement as Sugar fidgeted nervously. “Sans? What do you think?” As he talked, Blood couldn’t help but notice that even his braces were different colors. How was his brother this cute?? He was literally the embodiment of adorable. From the small accessories to the tiny bit of ecto-flesh showing between the thigh highs and the romper, Blood had to look away, holding his nose to stave off the imminent nosebleed.

“you’re beautiful,” Blood breathed, making the other blush.

“Oh thank you, brother! I went shopping with Papyrus, and when I saw this outfit, somehow I just knew you’d love it!” Sugar exclaimed, twirling around to show off the entire outfit. As he twirled, Blood couldn’t help but notice out the corner of his eye lights the small magic mounds poking through the front of his top, and his cock threatened to spring to attention from the sight. How was his brother this incredible?

Trying to will his boner away, Blood followed his brother into the kitchen, sitting on the chair as he watched the taller skeleton go to the fridge to fetch things for their date. Sugar had decided that their first proper date had to be something fun and romantic, and after looking up date ideas on the internet, the two of them decided to go on a picnic date. He liked spending time with Blood, and Blood himself also liked eating food, so it was perfect.

Blood smiled as he watched his brother prepare the sandwiches, thinking about how far the two of them had come since arriving in this universe. He let himself fall into nostalgia, almost missing Sugar calling his name. Sitting up straight (when had he put his head down?), Blood looked over the counter to see Sugar standing with one hand on his hip and the other holding up the picnic basket.  “Ready?”

Nodding, Blood followed his brother to the door, locking it behind them as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Fellbros - "What? You Think You're the Only One Suffering?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red get caught in a snowstorm and are accidentally trapped in the sentry station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: [ **30: fellbros** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165457926645/30-fellbros) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Hopefully this drabble went over a little better <3 Not necessarily shippy, but it doesn't really matter haha
> 
> Pairing: Fellbros (Romantic or Platonic)
> 
> Tags: Grumpy Edge, Sharing one blanket, Huddling for warmth, stuck in a snowstorm, hitting all the tropes here

If there was a hell, Red was in it, right now.

Earlier that day, around the end of his sentry shift, Edge had come by to inspect his station. As usual, he found like twenty different things wrong and demanded Red clean it up, right then and there. Red told him that there was going to be a blizzard and that they should get home while they still could, but of fucking course, Edge didn’t believe him. And now, they were stuck. Luckily for them, the sentry station could be completely closed, designed in that way for situations exactly like this where someone was stuck inside. Even luckier, they had found a small stash of non-perishable food and a blanket. It still didn’t trump the fact that Red was stuck with an ornery brother for at least the remainder of the night.

Red sighed, holding his head in his hands as he tried to drown out the sound of Edge’s nagging. How long has he been yelling? What was he even yelling about? Red glanced up slightly, watching his brother’s heeled boots stalk back and forth.

“-AND THEN, IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR STATION PRISTINE LIKE MINE-”

“boss, look. it’d be great if i had just done this or done that, but i didn’t. how about we worry about surviving through the night, okay?!” Red said, done with it all. Edge turned around, stomping over to Red and picking him up by the scruff of his neck so that they were eyelight to eyelight. The two glared at each other, Red trying to be as intimidating as he could from his position, silent as the wind howled outside.  

Eventually, Edge relented, dropping Red and rubbing his temples. “Okay brother, fine. Let’s just eat and go to sleep. The sooner we wake up, the sooner we can be out of this hellhole.”

_Well, there was one problem solved_ , Red thought as he grabbed a few cans from their stash and tossed one to Edge. He turned around the can to look at the label on the front. Creamed corn. Huh. Opening the can, Red tossed his head and poured the contents into his open jaw, humming in appreciation as he felt his magic reserves grow with the added nutrition. He wiped his mouth on his jacket as he finished, snickering at his brother’s look of disgust.

“hey boss, isn’t it a- _maize_ -ing that this old sentry station still had food? if i did what yer said and threw everything out, we would’ve been  _creamed_  by this storm.” Red said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“While it’s fortunate this shit stack was somehow still stocked, it doesn’t change the fact that…” Edge tapered off, realization hitting him. “Did you just make a fucking pun?” Red fell back, howling with laughter as Edge yelled, tossing his can at Red and just narrowly missing his head. “I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! I’M GOING TO BED.” Grabbing the lone blanket, Edge marched over the furthest corner away and flopped onto the ground, seething.

Wiping his sockets, Red caught his breath slowly, tossing his can to the side as he looked around for another blanket to curl up in. Oh. There was only one…and Edge had it. Was Red really going to tempt fate again by bothering the beast that was his brother in the corner?

Red crawled over to his brother, tapping him on the leg once. “hey boss?”

“What.” Came the muffled reply.

“there’s only one blanket…can we share?”

“EAT SHIT.” Edge yelled, kicking his leg out.

Red dodged the leg, retreating back to the middle of the station. Well, if Edge wasn’t going to share, he’d just have to try his best to keep warm his own way. Burrowing his arms inside his jacket, Red huddled for warmth inside his jacket. It… wasn’t too bad, pretty warm actually. Red closed his sockets, creeping closer and closer to sleep.

“FUCKING HELL, IT’S COLD AS FUCK!”

Red groaned as Edge kicked up a fuss in the corner. Opening his eyes, he could see that Edge wasn’t able to cover his entire body with the blanket; his legs stuck out from the bottom of the blanket.

Sighing, Red walked over to his brother, sitting beside him despite his protests.

“Go away you useless sack, can’t you see I’m suffering here?” Edge sulked, shivering slightly.

“ **what? you think yer the only one suffering**? I have to listen to your screaming and hollering when i just want to sleep.” Red unzipped his jacket, offering it to his brother. “here, you take my jacket for your upper half. i’ll take the blanket and sleep near your legs so you can be warm.”

Edge took the jacket, slack-jawed, as Red took the blanket and nestled in the small area behind Edge’s bent legs.

The two sat in silence, and Red could feel himself slowly drifting until-

“T…Thank you, Sans.”

Red smiled to himself. “yer welcome, paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. HoneyMustard - "Car Sex looks so much easier in the movies."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their brothers should’ve never let these two get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bishie0 asked: [ **183 : "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies." Honeymustard**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/170030133300/183-car-sex-looks-so-much-easier-in-the) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: HoneyMustard (Underfell!sans x underswap!papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Tags: Us!Papyrus named Honey, Top!Red, Bottom!Honey, filthy smut, car sex, the smallest hint of daddy kink because I can’t control myself

“turn here,” Red said.

Honey looked over to see which direction Red was pointing at, but his face was covered by a giant map he had in his hand. “which way?”

“uhhhh…..” The map made a loud crinkling sound as Red spread it out fully in front of him, using his arms to turn the map to the left, and then to the right as if he was trying to calibrate it. “left, i think?”

“are you sure?”

“fuckin’ hell honey, i have no idea,” Red laughed. The sound was boisterous and loud, just like the small skeleton was.

The whole idea had been Red’s in the first place. He had flopped down next to Honey on the couch while Edge and Blue were off training, asking him if he was down for a little fun. Now, to Honey, the phrase ‘a little fun’ usually meant finding a relatively clean surface to bang each other senseless (although sometimes they ended up in the most filthy places), so of course he had agreed. He was always down to fuck, and Red never disappointed him. However, when Red led Honey to Edge’s brand new convertible in the garage and handed him the keys, he knew that he was in too deep.

He should’ve backed out, could’ve backed out, but there was something about Red that made him agree to all of his hair-brained schemes all the time. Maybe it was the crazed curl of his teeth when they did something particularly dangerous together, just wide enough for the light to glint off his singular golden tooth. Or maybe it was the telltale tint of Red’s namesake in his pants whenever he explained his plans to Honey, promises of good times to come if Honey accepted.

So that’s why Honey went along with Red’s crazy plan to steal Edge’s car and drive out on an impromptu road trip to chase after a comet that was supposed to fall that night, a very rare one that only visited Earth every 75 years.

He quickly turned left, like Red had directed, veering onto a dirt path. After about half an hour the path started to incline upwards as it curved around the side of a large mountain. Honey glanced out of the corner of his sockets at the scenery around them, finally settling on Red slouched beside him. “we almost there?”

Red tilted his head to look at him, flashing him a large grin. “yea, we just gotta get ta the top and we’re good.”

A jaunty tune started to play from somewhere in the car, startling the two of them. Red patted down his jacket, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out his phone. He glanced at the screen, stifling a laugh. “oh my god, it’s boss,” he chortled. “should i pick it up?”

“don’t you dare,” Honey warned.

“holy shit, i’m gonna do it,” Red wheezed, inching towards the button.

Honey slammed on the breaks, bracing himself as the car screeched to a halt. Red, caught off guard, was thrust forward from the sudden stop, his seatbelt being the only thing that was preventing him from flying through the windshield. While he was still dazed Honey threw the car into park and reached over, grabbing Red’s phone and tossing it out over the side of the car.

“honey…” Red trailed off, watching the phone tumble over the side of the cliff.

“fuck fuck, shit. sorry red, i didn’t mean to–”

Red leaned over the seat in Honey’s direction, grabbing the strings of his hoodie to close the distance between them. He pressed his teeth against Honey’s, flicking his tongue out to lap against Honey’s teeth. Confused but aroused, Honey opened his mouth, fisting a handful of Red’s jacket as his jaw was infiltrated by Red’s roaming tongue. He moaned as Red’s hand rubbed against his thigh, opening his legs wide for the other to slip in. His magic had already materialized, a dripping mound throbbing and burning for attention.

Red broke the kiss, sliding his tongue down to lap at the base of Honey’s neck. “god, that was so fuckin’ hot,” Red breathed, scraping his teeth across the bone. Honey let out a stuttered groan, breath hitching at every lick and nip against his cervical vertebrae. He reached his hand out blindly, grabbing Red’s hand after a few tries and shoving it against his covered cunt.  

“red–” Honey thrust into his hand– “please!”

Red growled, slipping his hand up and under Honey’s hoodie. He wiggled it past the waistband of Honey’s shorts, rubbing the summoned cunt with loud squelching sounds. “damn, honey. you must really want it, huh? lemme just….” Red struggled out of his seat belt, using his non-dominant hand to fumble and release the buckle, crawling over the middle divider into Honey’s lap. “hey darlin’,” Red grinned at him. “can ya pull the lever for me?”

Honey nodded absently, bucking into Red’s hands as he reached over on the side of his seat to pull the lever that controlled the seatback. The two of them yelped as it suddenly fell back, sending the both of them down into a horizontal position.

“ **car sex looks so much easier in the movies** , huh?” Red laughed, retreating from Honey just long enough to relieve him of his shorts and place Honey’s legs over his shoulders. Before Honey could react in any way Red’s fingers were suddenly inside of him, thrusting in and out harshly.

“a-ah, fuck!” Honey screamed, gripping the sides of the seat as his body rocked from the force of the finger banging. “fuck–red, fuck me, ah!”

“yer wish is my command.”

Red pulled his fingers out, offering them to Honey, who graciously opened his mouth. Honey stuck his impossibly long tongue out, wrapping them around Red’s fingers and sucking his wetness off with loud moans. When he was all done he unfurled his tongue to release Red’s fingers, giving him a wink.

“honey, my god, how th’ fuck are ya so sexy,” Red groaned, pulling down his shorts to reveal his cock. Honey felt himself salivate; Red’s dick was the perfect amount of long and girthy, with a few piercings along the bottom that added that extra oomph that made him see stars. Red used one hand to pull him close so that his entrance was at the perfect height for fucking, pumping his dick with the other.

“ya want some of daddy’s cock?”

“yes, fuck, god, fuck me, please!” Honey cried.

Not one to drag things out for too long, Red pushed his cock into Honey, rutting shallowly until they were flush with each other. Honey threw his head back in ecstasy, keening from the feeling of Red entering him. It was like Red was everywhere inside of him, stretching out his cunt to its limit. Red leaned down, bending Honey’s legs closer to his torso as he ran his tongue along his sockets to gather up the loose tears. “ya look so beautiful like this, ya know?” Red drawled, pulling out his dick far enough so that only the head was still inside.

“re-ahhhhh!” Red pushed back in suddenly, setting a comfortable pace as he shoved his dick in deep with each thrust. Breathing was about the extent of what Honey could do as each thrust felt as if it was going to send him straight to heaven. He reached out to loop his arms around Red’s neck, pulling him against him as his pussy clenched around rhythmically, each breath a shuddering moan as he was fucked closer and closer to his orgasm.

“look at ya, so eager for my thick cock,” Red spat with a particularly rough thrust. “yer pussy is tryin’ to gobble me up, it’s so fuckin’ hot. are ya gettin’ close?”

Honey nodded, phalanges tightening around Red’s back as the telltale warm of his oncoming orgasm washed over him. “gah, fu-fuck, red–sans! i’m coming!”

“papyrus, fuck, cum for me!”

Honey screamed as his pussy spasmed, clamping down around Red’s dick as he squirted. His legs dug into Red’s shoulder from the force of the orgasm, lifting him slightly off the seat. Red’s hands tightened on his hips as he began to thrust fast and hard.

“ahh, so-so fuckin’ tight! God–!” He yelled, pulling their pelves together as he unloaded into Honey.

Honey moaned softly as Red slowly extracted his dick, gasping as he felt the liquid exit his body. “oh man, boss is gonna throw a tantrum when he sees this,” Red said, looking down at the seat.

Curious, Honey scooted back a few inches and sat up to look at the mess. The bottom of the seat was covered in their body fluids, red and orange mixing together to pool over the edge and onto the floor. Edge definitely wasn’t going to be getting those stains out of the car anytime soon.

“oops.”

The two of them made eye contact, staring at each other for a second before bursting out into loud laughter.

“holy fuck, they’re gonna kill us! ahaahaha!”

“pffftttttt, blue and edge are never going to let us go out again!”

“best road trip ever!” Red yelled, falling into a giggle pile with Honey.

Later they would regret their decisions, but for now, they would enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Kedgeup - "Are you flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Tsuntsun!edge from my cold, dead fingers. Also, he and Sans get lost in IKEA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bishie0 asked: [ **56 "are you flirting with me?" :kedgeup**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/171679375810/56-are-you-flirting-with-me-kedgeup) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)

Papyrus shielded his sockets with his hand as he gazed up at the gigantic store in front of him, trying to determine whether it was awe or shock welling up inside of him. He knew that stores on the surface were big, but he didn’t think that they were this big! His eyes honed in on the blocks of letters adorning the front of the building, and he wondered how in Asgore’s name he was supposed to pronounce that. Ick-E-ah? Ick-ah?

“you look like you got your thinkin’ face on, need some help?” A low voice popped up behind him.

Papyrus fought against his first natural reaction to immediately draw his weapon, instead taking a deep breath like the softer version of him suggested before turning around to address his companion. Sans, the original one, who was somehow even lazier than his own brother, stood in a relaxed pose, shoulders hunched and hands buried in the pockets of his ratty blue hoodie. His eye-lights were trained on him, grin turning slightly upward from the sudden attention. It was a little unnerving ~~and a little cute~~  to Papyrus, not like he’d ever admit to it. He pointed up at the building. “HOW DO YOU PRONOUNCE THIS NAME?”

Sans darted his eye-lights towards the sign. “ah, it pronounced ‘ikea’. i’d give you a phonetic spelling but my dialogue doesn’t do capital letters.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re not reading this anyway so I’m sure you’ve got it.”

 _What the hell does that even_ –Papyrus shook his head, ignoring the comment. He was used to ignoring cryptic and nonsensical things that his own Sans said, and he was ready to ignore this one too, even if he was interested in everything this Sans had to say. Which, of course, he wasn’t. Definitely not.

Papyrus took another deep breath, plunging all the excess thoughts from his mind to focus on the mission they were given. The lazy version of himself (which was a bit of a mouthful but Papyrus simply refused to use the ridiculous nicknames that the soft version of himself tried to bestow upon them) gave him the important task of coming to this _Ikea_ to pick up a new coffee table since the last one met with an unfortunate end. An end that he might’ve been instrumental in causing. It was not his fault that the bubbly version of his brother cheated at Scrabble and made him break the table. ‘Sthenia’ was NOT a word, no matter what a fucking book said otherwise!

In any case, since he and his brother were newer to the surface world, Lazy him decided to send along someone knowledgeable with him, which is where Sans came in. Papyrus knew that this must’ve been some sort of elaborate ruse to send him with the one skeleton he had a crush on to go shopping alone with, but there was no way he could prove it. Other than Soft him, who had been sworn to secrecy, no one else should’ve known his secret, and Papyrus went to great lengths to protect it. He made sure to direct his attention elsewhere if he caught himself staring at Sans for more than 30 seconds straight, surely that was enough time to admire him without anyone else getting suspicious, right?

Sans tapped him on the shoulder. “hey pal, as much as i love to sit around and do nothing, maybe we should go inside?”

Oh. Oh god, he was just sitting out here like a lovesick fool, wasn’t he? “R-RIGHT! LET’S CARRY ON.”

Papyrus led the way to the doorway, posing dramatically as the building opened itself to him, obviously in awe of his great strength and unmatched skill. The air instantly became cooler when the two of them stepped inside, and Papyrus had to stop his jaw from gaping open entirely as he took in the sheer size of the store.

“THIS PLACE IS HUGE!”

Sans chuckled under his breath, nearly inaudible to any monster other than Papyrus. His face flushed softly with crimson red magic; did he say something funny? Pushing it off to the side, Papyrus quickly got himself together, brushing off his stylish shirt as he made the distinct sound of clearing his throat. “WELL THEN! LET’S GO FIND THIS TABLE AND BE DONE!”

Sans shuffled over to his side. “do you know which section it’s in?”

“I’VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE. SHOULDN’T YOU KNOW?”

“heh, right. I think it’s in the…dining room area,” Sans said after a moment.

“OKAY, AND WHERE IS THAT?”

A shrug was the only response, and Papyrus had to grit his teeth together to stop himself from shouting. The words from Soft him echoed around in his thoughts, suggesting that he be nice and keep his composure. Such advice was the exact opposite of what his own world taught him, which was declaring your feelings violently and with passion, but he wasn’t going to argue about it. He would be…nice.

“SINCE NEITHER OF US KNOWS WHICH WAY TO DO, I’LL PICK THIS DIRECTION TO GO IN,” Papyrus proclaimed, pointing his index finger in front of them. He waited for Sans’ approval before heading in that direction, keeping his pace slow until he heard Sans’ quiet shuffling behind him.

It quickly became apparent to Papyrus that they weren’t heading in the right direction based on the plain-looking bedroom furniture that began to crop up around them. He turned around to consult Sans on what to do next but found that he was alone.

“SANS?” Papyrus called out. When no one answered, Papyrus fought to keep down his anxiety as he went to search for him. Foolish, it was foolish of him to take his eyes off the other, who knows what happened to him? He could be lost, or kidnapped, or dea–no. This wasn’t his world, this place was soft and Sans would be fine, just as soon as he found him.

He turned a corner near the bedroom drawers down a narrow aisle of shelving and boxes. Catching sight of a familiar blue top through the gaps in the large structures, Papyrus briskly walked down the aisle to the next one, calling Sans’ name again.

“oh, edge, there you are,” Sans said when he finally caught up with him.

“MY NAME IS _NOT_ EDGE, I REFUSE TO GO ALONG WITH THE INANE NICKNAMING YOU AND THAT SOFT ME CAME UP WITH. _I_ AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

Sans’ grin twitched slightly as he rubbed the back of his skull. “right, careful not to cut yourself on that _edge_. so i got a riddle for ya.”

 ~~Edge~~  The Great and Terrible Papyrus crossed his arms, quirking up a brow bone. “A RIDDLE? WELL, WHAT IS IT?”

“what do you think paps–my paps– does when he buys pants that are too long?”

“WHAT? CLEARLY HE WOULDN’T MAKE SUCH A CALLOUS ERROR–”

“just go with me here,” Sans interrupted.

Papyrus brought a hand up to his chin in thought. What would the soft version of him do with long pants? Wouldn’t he just return them? That’s what he would do, after burning down the building of course, but that wasn’t much of a riddle. “I GIVE UP, WHAT DOES HE DO?”

“he _hemnes_ them.”

“THAT’S NOT REALLY MUCH OF A RIDDLE..”

Sans laughed, sockets crinkling up in humor as he walked over to one of the shelves. Using his magic, he turned one of the boxes blue, slowly pulling it out to display it. “look at the label.”

Dubious, Papyrus crept closer to the object, squinting at the small label on the back of the box. In big, bold letters was written the word ‘hemnes’. Hemnes was the brand of the drawer, Papyrus guessed, but why would Sans be showing him–

“SANS!” Papyrus growled, much to Sans’ amusement. He patted Papyrus on the back, ignoring the other’s quiet fuming as he wiped an imaginary tear away from his sockets.

“that was one hundred percent worth it. i wonder if i can find more of these…”

Papyrus fought against his urge to lean into the touch and instead took a step back and made an about-face in the other direction. Using a bit of magic to make his scarf flow dramatically, he addressed Sans. “LET’S GO, WE HAVE TO FIND THE DINING SECTION.”

The two of them slowly made their way back to the display furniture, clueless as to which direction to go next. While Papyrus considered which way to try next, Sans took a seat on one of the display beds.

“DON’T FALL ASLEEP,” Papyrus warned.

“pfft, wouldn’t dream of it. besides, i don’t trust this bed, it’s filled to the _brimnes_ with trouble.”

Confused, Papyrus turned around to ask Sans what he meant, only to see his shit-eating grin as he held up the tag. Brimnes. Of fucking course.

Despite his urge to knock some sense into the other skeleton, Papyrus kept his cool, focusing on the main objective. He swiveled his head around to get a feel for the area, instantly knocking out the direction they came from and the small pathways branching off from the main display area. Based on what he saw earlier, they would only lead them to more shelving and boxes. He guessed they just had to…keep going forward?

After making sure to collect Sans, Papyrus continued further into Ikea’s depth, which seemed more like a huge exhibit than an indoor furniture store at this point. The only noise in the store was the sound of their footsteps and soft pop music coming from an overhead speaker, only adding to the creepy atmosphere. The beds and drawers slowly faded out of existence the further they went, only to be replaced by curtains and nightstands. Sans, who was quietly walking alongside him until then perked up at the scenery change. He stepped away from Papyrus’ side to examine the objects.

“oh look, curtains. somehow, that’s very fitting.”

Papyrus stopped to stare. “FITTING?”

“yeah, you know, the two of us, shopping for curtains together,” Sans waved his hand in the air. “it really fits the fic genre, don’t you think?”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“ah, nevermind. here, i’ve got another riddle for you.”

Papyrus clenched his jaw as he looked Sans up and down, trying to decide if it was worth it to fall into the other’s silly antics, but he knew that if he didn’t suffer now, Sans would just make him suffer later with even more insufferable puns. Well, at least his puns are more thought out than his brother’s. He heaved out a big sigh, rubbing the area between his brows. “OKAY, WHAT IS IT.”

“what’s the best street in the neighborhood?”

“I THINK MAIN STREET IS PRETTY NICE, BUT THAT’S NOT IT, IS IT?”

Sans’ grin widened. “heh, you’re catching on quick. here, take a look.”

Papyrus stalked over to the display, crouching down with Sans to read the label at the bottom of the curtains. He groaned. “OH MY GOD.”  
  


“you gotta read it out loud,” Sans said, holding back giggles. “what’s it say?”

“PAPYRUSSAV.”

“ _papyrussav_!” Sans wheezed. “who knew they’d have such a perfect item! we gotta buy this, edge.”

“NO–” Papyrus picked up Sans from the floor, tossing him onto his shoulder with a grunt and ignoring the cries of protest–”WE DON’T. WE HAVE TO FIND A TABLE SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.”

“okay okay, you’re right, i’m sorry.” Sans squirmed slightly in his hold, pressing his hands against Papyrus’ shirt to keep himself steady. “so i know we’re looking for a table, but this curtain wire…”

“DON’T YOU DARE–”

“i’m really _dignitet_.”

Papyrus screeched, stomping his feet against the linoleum floor as he booked it away from the display, making sure Sans was securely in his hold before taking off down the path again. Even though he was practically treating Sans like a child, he didn’t seem to complain; in fact, it almost felt like Sans was cuddling closer into Papyrus’ arms, but that couldn’t be right, could it?

“mmm, you’re really comfy, edge. i could actually fall asleep just like this.”

“I-I’LL ALLOW IT THIS ONCE, ONLY BECAUSE IT’S EASIER FOR ME TO FIND WHAT WE NEED LIKE THIS,” Papyrus sputtered, skull alighting with red magic. Sans hummed in response, slumping against him and instantly snoring. Allowing a small smile to make its way to his face, Papyrus continued his trek, keeping an eye out for the section they needed, or at least for a fucking employee to ask.

Unfortunately he found neither, and after a solid twenty minutes of walking through the home electronics section, the storage section, the _second_ storage section, the textiles, the rugs, the laundry, lighting, hallway, office, AND living room sections, he was beginning to think that everyone was dead and he was in a bizarre version of his own personal hell.

Currently he was wandering through what he thought might’ve been the start of the kitchen section due to the towels, but it was really the second half of the bathroom section (“turns out they were just a red _haren_ ,” Sans had added unhelpfully when he realized, somehow snagging a towel off the hook when he wasn’t paying attention), when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Making sure that Sans wasn’t in danger of falling, he pulled the phone out and pressed it to the hole in his skull where an ear would be as he walked. “HELLO?”

The slightly raspy voice of the lazier version of him flitted through the speaker. _“hey edgey, how’s the shopping going?’_

“IT’S…GOING,” Papyrus replied coolly, looking around at his surroundings. “I’D SAY WE’RE ALMOST DONE.”

_“it sure is taking you guys a while, did you get lost or something?”_

“OF COURSE NOT! GETTING LOST IS NOT SOMETHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES!”

_“right, whatever you say. so, how’s it going with sans?”_

Papyrus narrowed his sockets as he detected the smugness in his tone. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” He asked suspiciously.

_“did you guys kiss yet?”_

“K-KISS?!” Papyrus yelled, before remembering that Sans was in his arms. “What do you mean, kiss?” He hissed into the phone.

_“well, papyrus told me that you were having trouble confessing to his brother, so we figured that sending you two on a shopping trip would bring you closer. i don’t really care either way, but papyrus is really entranced by it for some reason, so did it work?”_

Papyrus quickly hung up the phone, fighting the urge to crush his phone in his hands. God, now that shit knew his feelings too? How could this get any worse?

“i–uh, couldn’t help but overhear your conversation…” Sans’ deep voice murmured from his back. Papyrus stopped, sighing heavily; there it was.

“EVERYTHING YOU HEARD WAS TRUE,” Papyrus admitted, thankful that the other couldn’t see his face.

Sans was eerily silent for a few moments, but then he tapped on Papyrus’ elbow. “mind putting me down for a sec?”

Papyrus stooped down to place Sans on the ground, bracing himself for the fallout, for Sans to call him disgusting and a terrible monster, but to his surprise, Sans did none of those things. Instead, he headed straight for the nearest display, picked up one of the chairs, and brought it down. Setting it down in front of Papyrus, he gestured to the label, face flushing a dark blue.

“i’ve uh–i’ve had you on my _reidar_ for a while now.”

 **“ARE…ARE YOU _FLIRTING_ WITH ME?** ” Papyrus asked incredulously.

Sans averted his eye lights, scratching his chin, the sound of bone-against-bone almost deafening in the quiet store. “i’d say i was confessing my feelings here, but whatever works.”

“…THEN YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY I DO?”

“yep.”

“WELL, THAT’S UNEXPECTED. FLATTERING AND FANTASTIC, BUT UNEXPECTED. I’M TOO SHOCKED TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT YET.”

“heh, you’re telling me. can’t imagine what a guy like you would see in an old bag of bones like me.”

Papyrus frowned. “OLD BAG OF–SANS, I’M GOING TO DRAG YOU TO THE NEAREST DARK CORNER IN THIS CURSED PLACE AND KISS YOU UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT BACK.”

“heh, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some poor puns that couldn't make it into the fic:  
> ______________  
> *Sans holds up an apron* 'Uddig this?'  
> ______________  
> "Hey edge, we’d be ‘uppenbar’ with this measuring cup"  
> “SANS”  
> “Yeah sorry, that wasn’t up to my usual caliber of jokes, I’ll ‘reda’ better joke book next time" *hold up food container*  
> _________________  
> *In the kitchen section*
> 
> Edge: I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE PUN  
> Sans: Sorry, I’ll slow down since you’re ‘lagan’ behind on my jokes --dish washer--  
> ________________________  
> Proposed end of fic:  
> Edge: Here, we got your fucking table and added in a table cloth. we thought you would like it since it's what you do best.  
> Stretch: ‘...sluten’?  
> _________________
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. Haremtale AU! Fontcest - Soulmate AU for Soloshikigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Swap do a little sleuthing on the Tale brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Soloshikigami for their [ Ko-Fi donation ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/174467045625/solooooooooo), so I wrote some fanfiction about their current Fanfiction that I am simply loving: [ Haremtale ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278232/chapters/16527397). I highly recommend it because it's so good and amazing and AAAAAAAAAA it's great guys, I promise. 
> 
> Pairing: Fontcest (Side Edgeberry)  
> Tags: Haremtale AU (by Solo), Soulmate AU, Red string of fate, everyone else can see it except for you, slice of life, mutual pining, you can consider this to be somewhere after Chapter 15 (which was the current chapter as of posting this)

It had been early in the morning when Blue approached Sans in the hallway, bright eye-lights sparkling. “Hello, Sans!” **  
**

“oh, uh, hey, what’s up?” Sans replied, caught off-guard.

Ever since Blue and Swap had joined their harem Sans hadn’t really had a chance to be around them sans (heh) the usual dining times, so he was still a little wary of them, especially Blue. Instead of making an excuse to leave like he usually would, Sans decided to stay put for now; it was possible that Blue needed help with a chore, and Sans knew Katherine would have his head if he didn’t at least try to assist.

“Nothing much, can I walk with you?”

Sans shrugged. “sure?”

The two of them walked down the corridor together, and Sans couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his chipper counterpart. Even though they had the same face and grin, Blue’s seemed wider somehow. Wider and a bit more…knowing. Kinda spooky.

“So what do you think about soulmates?” Blue suddenly asked.

“soulmates?”

“Yeah, like the belief that your chosen someone is pre-destined to be with you.”

“well i… haven’t thought about it before,” Sans lied. He had, in fact, thought about soulmates a lot, especially when he thought about Papyrus. He knew that they couldn’t be together under normal circumstances, but if somehow they could’ve been destined to be together by bullshit fate then he could be free to pursue his brother, to date his brother, even to love him guilt-free.

But, soulmates didn’t exist.

“i think it’s a little far-fetched, don’t you think?” Sans glanced out the window. “oh, i have to tend to my errands, see ya later blue.”

Blue waved to Sans as he left, before bringing a hand up to his chin in thought.

“Interesting.”

~~

On the other side of the palace, Papyrus and Swap hid behind a large pillar, in the midst of an adventure as they waited for one of the guards to pass by. When the guard turned the corner, the two of them quickly shuffled to the door and outside.

“Hurry!” Papyrus whispered, tugging Swap’s hand to crouch behind a nearby bush. He popped his head up over the foliage to assess the area, gasping when he realized where they were. “Oh! This is the garden where we ran into Blue and Fell. Do you think they are here?”

Swap shook his head. “doubt it, it seems pretty empty. here, let’s go chill somewhere for a second; i’m winded.”

“We don’t even have any lungs.”

“all the better to make sure i don’t overexert myself,” Swap replied, rising to his feet. Papyrus groaned but followed his nevertheless to the sitting area.

The two of them had found a nice-looking bench to sit on side-by-side, and they sat for a full minute in near solitude until Swap spoke again.

“so blue’s been talking my head off lately about soulmates for some reason; what do you think about them?”

Papyrus’s eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together. “Oh my gosh, I love it! Your true love fated to meet and love you unconditionally? It’s so romantic!” He sighed dreamily, much to Swap’s amusement.

“yeah? do you have anyone in mind you’d want to be soulmates with?”

“No, I don’t think–” An image of Sans’s face suddenly came to mind–”so?”

“oh, yeah i got you; that feels pretty normal. I think the only people with strong opinions have someone they really like, you know?”

“Yeah…” Papyrus said, unsure.

~~

At dinner that evening all the skeletons sat together as usual; Blue had claimed Fell’s lap, much to his confusion, while Swap and Red flanked them on either side. Sans and Papyrus had gotten up to get their plates, and Blue chose that opportunity to speak to his brother.

“You know Papy, I don’t think the two of them even realize it, do they?” Blue asked.

Red tilted his head in confusion. “realize what? what are you two talking about?”

Blue inclined his head towards Sans and Papyrus. “The red string of fate around them. Do you see it?”

“wh–” Red focused on the brothers carefully, watching them as they got to the front of the line. When the plate was offered, both of them had reached for it at the same time, causing their fingers to brush together slightly. At that moment, a quick sliver of red appeared between them, weaving around their bones and casting a subtle glow underneath their clothing where it traveled. The thin thread ended at their pinky fingers, where it looked like it had been tied together to connect them. It lasted for only a second, vanishing again as the two quickly broke apart and apologized with matching blushes. “oh, well fuck there it is.”

“It’s so romantic!” Blue gushed. He leaned back into Fell’s chest and looked up at him, starry-eyed. “What do you think?”

“It’s alright, I guess.”

“FELL!”

“you think we should tell them?” Swap asked, interrupting them.

Blue shook his head. “They’ll figure it out eventually. Besides, it gives us a little bit of entertainment, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	6. Fellcest Humdrum Routine "You know very well your sass just riles me up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from my 400 follower Raffle, where I asked people to send in a prompt from a choice of several prompt memes and a fictional title. This one was from sin-cognito.
> 
> Pairing: Fellcest (Fontcest, UF Pap/UF Sans)  
> Prompt: "You know very well your sass just riles me up"
> 
> Tags: Underfell Sans named Sans, Underfell Papyrus named Papyrus, ecto-genitalia (Vagina, Penis), dry humping

Sans had a routine, a day-to-day ritual that he found himself following whether he wanted to or not. 

It started at 6 am, on the dot. Never later, scarcely earlier, and always to the tune of his brother’s bed springs squealing as he hauled himself out of bed. It was a nuisance, really. Sans swore that one day he ought to take a trip to the dump and search for a better bed. He knew he never would, but in those cursed early hours where he considered an alternative timeline in which he actually slept in, it was a very tempting idea.

Shortly after the rude awakening, Sans, despite knowing what came next, always closed his eye sockets, hoping to catch some precious spare moments of peace before--

“SANS, GET OUT OF BED!”

\--his brother woke him up for the day. 

His nasal-like scream was punctuated by a sharp fist to the wall, right above where Sans’s head usually resided. Sans sighed, grumbling out something incoherent before burying his skull further into his mattress.  

“WHAT WAS THAT?! I DIDN’T HEAR YOU!” 

“nothin’, pap! i’ll be up in a second,” Sans called, blindly reaching for his wadded-up ball of sheets to pull over his head. The sheets never were the best in drowning out Papyrus, whose natural voice level was loud enough to warrant noise complaints after two in the morning, but there was a certain comfort in having the weight over his head. He heard a small huff from the other side of the wall, and he could imagine Papyrus tapping his foot on the carpet, arms crossed as he tried to choose between [FIGHT] and [MERCY]. 

Lucky for Sans, his brother always was such a softie. 

“VERY WELL, I  SHALL SEE YOU DOWN AT THE TABLE FOR BREAKFAST IN AN HOUR, DON’T BE LATE, OR ELSE.”

“aye aye, boss,” Sans muttered loud enough to be heard. As always, he wanted to challenge Papyrus on what ‘or else’ consisted of, but it was much too early to bring out the sass. Papyrus would never take the bait on a working day, and Sans would just get himself all excited for nothing. 

In any case, Sans did what he did best after receiving such a blessing: rolled over and went back to sleep. 

After some indeterminate time later, Sans dragged himself out of bed and shrugged his jacket over his shoulders. He zipped it up over his shirt (if it could still be called such a thing with the poor condition it was in), and made his way downstairs, slipping into the unoccupied chair at the table. A bowl of cereal was placed in front of him, along with a mug of coffee.

“aw pap, you’re so good to me,” Sans crooned playfully, not missing the split-second hint of a blush on Papyrus’s cheeks before he turned away. He ate his breakfast slowly, watching Papyrus busy himself at the sink with the dishes. His gaze lingered over the bare forearms peeking out over the suds and water, beautifully scarred ulnas and radii that he loved to stroke and kiss after a long day of guard duty. From there, his eye-lights moved downward, focusing on the small peek of his brother’s perfectly sculpted iliac crest and the tight, leather pants that encased it.

Sans spent a good five to ten minutes every day at breakfast watching his brother and fantasizing. Usually, he would get so worked up that his magic manifested in his pants, slick and raring to go. It was a dream to actually be able to entice Papyrus into fucking him over the breakfast table, but of course, before he could get Papyrus on board they would start talking about work.

Today was no different. 

“STATUS REPORT,” Papyrus said, reaching over to confiscate his untouched drink. He sat down in the chair opposite Sans, taking a hearty sip of the coffee. Sans grimaced; how the hell could Papyrus stand that stuff?

“no humans came through yesterday. the Canine Unit is as unruly as ever, and there’s no current threat of uprisings happenin’ anytime soon,” Sans mentally checked over his list. “uhhh, yeah, that’s it.”

“ANYTHING ELSE?”

“errr, ‘m pretty horny?” Sans supplied, shifting in his chair to make his point.

Papyrus leveled a glare over his coffee cup at Sans, though Sans didn’t miss the twitch of interest in his brows. “DON’T BE SO LEWD, BROTHER.” 

On most days, Sans would let it drop there, but he wondered how far he could take it. Maybe Papyrus would help with his ‘problem’ today? “i wouldn’t have to be so lewd if  _ someone  _ didn’t walk around with hip-hugging leather pants.”

“IS THAT SO.”

“mhmmm.” Sans slipped out of his chair, sauntering over to the other side of the table. He climbed into Papyrus’s lap, meeting the other’s deadpan stare with a widened grin.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING,” Papyrus asked, crossing his arms in the space between them. His glare was gone, replaced with curiosity and barely-hidden lust. Of course, Papyrus knew what Sans was doing, and Sans knew that he knew. Sans was always very perceptive in two areas: finding humans, and knowing exactly when his brother manifested his genitals. 

“what’s it look like?” 

“IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE TRYING TO MAKE US BOTH LATE FOR OUR DUTIES, GET OFF,” Papyrus warned. 

Sans smirked, planting his feet flat on the ground as leverage in order to grind their pelves together. Papyrus let out a stuttered moan, much to the Sans’s delight. “oh, we’ll both be getting off if i have my way.” He leaned his head back, sighing as he felt the fluids from his manifested pussy soak through the bottom of his pants.

The kitchen was silent, save for Sans’s haggard breathing and the clattering of bones. Papyrus was stiff underneath him (in more ways than one), jaw open in disbelief and eye-lights fluttering. His hands rested against Sans’s legs, phalanges flexing in uncertainty. That wouldn’t do, Sans thought to himself. Looks like he needed one last push.

“wow boss, yer real lazy today. should take a page outta my book, lay back, and just take it,” Sans said.

_ That  _ had gotten Papyrus’s attention. He looped his fingers under the Red’s spiked collar and pulled him forward so that they were skull-to-skull, ignoring the muffled groan the action produced. “YOU’VE GOT SOME NERVE, COMPARING ME WITH YOUR SLOVENLY WAY OF LIVING.” He dug his other hand into Sans’s shorts and dragged a phalange over his clit.

“what’re yer gonna do about it?” Sans asked, moaning as he bucked up into Papyrus’s hand.  _ Please say sex, please say sex, please say sex-- _

Suddenly, Papyrus removed his hand from his shorts. “ABSOLUTELY NOTHING,” He said, wiping his fingers off on the already-dirty shorts. 

“w-what do yer mean?”

“ **YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOUR SASS JUST RILES ME UP** , SO I THINK I’LL LET YOU REFLECT ON YOUR ACTIONS A LITTLE. MAYBE BY THE TIME I’VE PICKED YOU UP LATER TODAY YOU’LL HAVE A PROPER APOLOGY FOR ME.”

“and if i don’t?” Sans asked. 

“WELL,” Papyrus smirked. “IF YOU DON’T, I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO ADMINISTER A PROPER PUNISHMENT.”

Sans nodded to show he understood, slipping out of Papyrus’s grasp. Punishment...it’s been a while since he’s had that. Guess he should make sure that his brother wasn’t getting sloppy, right?


	7. HoneyKetchup - Date Scenario (Gaming/Video Games)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch wants to confess to Sans. Wants to, being the operative term.
> 
> (Does it count as a date prompt if they aren't dating yet? Asking for a friend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a Twitter Follower Milestone! I asked people to send in a prompt from a prompt list and a ship. This one is for Essy, who asked for HoneyKetchup with the date scenario Gaming/Video Games. It ended up being more of a super pining situation for Stretch, but please know that it's a mutual pining!
> 
> Prompt: Gaming/Video Games Date Scenario  
> Pairing: US!Papyrus x UT!Sans  
> Tags: Anxious!Stretch, Pining, Slice of Life, Hangouts

Stretch examined the floor from his upside-down position on the couch with a critical eye-socket. There were enough pillows and blankets gathered that the carpet was completely covered, but did he need more? Would Sans be comfortable enough with the current amount? Ugh, he never stressed this hard over the comfort levels of his floor in any of their other hangouts, but then again, this was the first one they’ve had since he realized he had a not-so-small crush on his pal. 

But it was okay! It would be alright, because He. Was. Going. To. Confess. 

Today!

...

Hopefully.

If he had a shoulder angel right now, Stretch knew that they would be side-eyeing him heavily. 

It wasn’t like he was worried about Sans freaking out or anything. Sans was chill like Stretch, and not much could really jostle his mood too much. Even when Blue accidentally dropped a pot of ravioli and sauce on him during one dinner together, Sans did nothing more than take off his jacket--

(which, now that Stretch was thinking about it, was that the first time that he started looking at Sans as boyfriend-material instead of just a friend? Did it really only take that quick flash of thin bone to think, ‘ah yes, would smooch’, or was it always there? Had he been missing the signs of his attraction all along? ) 

\--and make pasta puns for the rest of the night, a pastime that Stretch was more than happy to join in. 

So yeah, worst case scenario, if Stretch confessed and Sans wasn’t feeling it, he would just casually turn him down. Wasn’t that okay?

But...maybe Stretch wanted Sans to accept his feelings. Maybe he wanted Sans to...have mutual feelings for him?

No, no, that was impossible. Definitely. There was no way Sans liked him. 

But, what if--

Ughhh, he couldn't do this right now. His feelings were a clusterfuck of conflicting emotions and honestly? The less he focused on them, the better. He still needed to put out the snacks and set up the game console for their gaming night and somehow find more linens to cushion the floor with because he’d be damned if he was going to let Sans lay on a subpar floor while he confessed his SOUL out. 

He managed to levitate the tray of snacks (Salsa and chips, a bold choice considering just how much laundry would be involved after) to the floor near the tv stand, and just as he had been contemplating dragging his tools out from underneath the sink to stress-disassemble the reclining chair, the doorbell rang. His SOUL skipped into double time. Shit, shit, shit. 

Stretch scrambled off the couch into a pile of limbs on the floor, nearly tripping over his hoodie as he got to his feet. He patted down his chest, then his arms, then his pants to make sure nothing was out of place, and after taking in a deep breath to quell his nerves, he walked over to the door and opened it. 

“hey bud,” Sans greeted with a small wave. He looked the same as always in his blue jacket and basketball shorts, but there was something about him that made Stretch think he looked extra-special. He immediately blamed it on his crush, stupid feelings. 

“hey sans, how’s it hanging?” He stepped to the side to let Sans inside, noting that he had a bag at his side. “oh, what’d you bring?”

“found some gross soda that i figured we could try,” he said, opening the paper bag to show the drink.

“oh cool, go ahead and sit it uh...wherever. you know the deal. i still have to get the games.”

Sans flashed him an okay sign and went to make himself comfortable on the floor while Stretch nearly ran upstairs. Just as Stretch reached the top step, he heard Sans let out a large, content sigh and turned back just in time to catch him flopping back into the pillows. 

He wanted to watch Sans relax, to revel in every pop of his joints resting and his limbs melting into the linens, but not only was it really fucking improper, but it was also weird as fuck? And the last thing he wanted was for Sans to look up and see him drooling over the banister. No thank you, his poor anxious SOUL couldn’t handle that one bit. 

Instead, he ducked into his room and braced himself on the wall behind his door. He took in a few deep unnecessary breathes, hoping that the fluttering in his chest would just quit it for a sec so he could get a chance to get his shit together. He needed to be chill about this, it was just a simple hangout and a confession, that’s it. He couldn’t let himself go unraveling now. 

He needed to find his gaming console, then get back down to Sans. Small, obtainable goals. He could do this.

As Stretch ducked underneath his bed to pull his system from the storage bin Blue insisted that he use, he heard Sans call his name. 

“ah, one sec!” he answered. He pulled out the bin and, after peeking through the transparent top and confirming the console was there, used his magic to drag it into the hallway. “you need something?”

“i was just saying, i swear the cushions in your place are the best. is that weird?”

“i mean, i dunno,” Stretch carefully lowered the bin over the staircase to the floor below. “aren’t our universes basically the same?”

Sans craned his skull up to look at Stretch. “yeah, but there are some differences too. exhibit a,” he said, pointing to Stretch. 

“Okay, that’s fair.” Stifling back a laugh, Stretch propelled himself over the banister, utilizing his gravity magic again to give himself a safe landing beside Sans. He resisted the urge to lay back into the soft pillows with Sans and made his way to the bin. He went about setting up the game system, but he continued to ponder over Sans’s words. He wasn’t sure if there was a true answer as to what the difference could be. Maybe it was because he was sweeter? 

Geez, that was some hardcore flirt material. He couldn't say that, nevermind. 

After everything was hooked up Stretch turned the television on and popped in their favorite game, a fighting one featuring characters from various other old-school games. “cpu tourney?”

Sans grinned. “cpu tourney.” 

CPU tourney, a variation of the tournament mode where they set up the CPU characters to go against each other, seemed to be the only way they played this particular game, and it suited both of them just fine. Why go through the exertion of playing when they could watch the computers play and root on their favorites?

Stretch clicked on the ‘Tournament’ option. “alright, 16 or 32 players?”

“i got nowhere to be, let’s do 32.”

Stretch nodded and set up the tournament rules. He made sure the match time limit was whatever the standard was and that the items wouldn't spawn, giving each character a fair fight. When that was all good, he navigated to the character selection. He looked back to Sans for input, noting that he had shifted at some point to lay on his front near Stretch. “who should we put in?”

“mmm, need the champ in there at least.”

“of course, no less than the best,” Stretch agreed, picking the character that won in their last tournament. From there, the two of them switched off on nominating characters to fill up the roster, and when they were done Stretch hovered his finger over the start button. “ready?”

“one sec, lemme just--” Sans grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. His hands met Stretch’s exposed wrists, bones clacking together faintly as he pulled Stretch’s arm away from his body. With that out of the way, Sans crawled over Stretch’s thigh and perched himself squarely in his lap on his side. 

Shit, Stretch swore silently. 

Cuddling was regular between the two of them, especially during their game nights where their brothers weren’t around to make a big deal out of it. It was just some skinship, nothing more nothing less. 

Well, it was just skinship, but then Stretch had to go and catch feelings, and now it was something different, something more...intimate. Also comfortable. Really all he wanted to do was cradle Sans’s head and place a skeleton kiss to his crown but wouldn’t that be a bitch and a half to explain afterward, like ‘hey pal, sorry you just looked so smooch-able and i couldn’t control myself’. 

So instead, Stretch did the sensible thing and played it cool. He pressed start and let the tournament begin, then he wrapped his arms around Sans and maneuvered himself to his side so that they were spooning. 

_ Platonic _ spooning, of course. The kind you’re allowed to do with your best pal ever when it’s just the two of you and you’re watching computer characters beat each other up on tv. 

Stretch made it through about three fights until he needed to do something to distract himself from his crush literally nestled in his arms. He craned his head to look over Sans, eyeing the snacks he put out earlier. “can you pass me those chips?” He asked.

“huh? o yeah, sure.” Sans reached forward to grab the tray and pulled it back towards him. “say  ‘ahh’.”

“Ahh?” Stretch mimicked, and before he could process what was happening Sans turned and fed him a chip dipped in salsa. He narrowly managed to miss choking on the snack and chewed, staring wide-eyed at the nonchalant skeleton in front of him. “you...you just--”

“m’comfy, didn’t want you to move," Sans said softly, pressing his skull closer to Stretch's chest.

“o-oh, alright,” Stretch murmured. He tried not to let his overactive imagination get the better of him but too late, he was already thinking about the two of them snuggled together, much like now, and lovingly feeding each other snacks. This was platonic! Definitely platonic! Guys cuddle together and feed each other snacks all the time, right? 

Right?! 

 

Instead of confessing, Stretch spent the rest of the night freaking out over every single brush of his phalanges against Sans. When Sans finally left in the early hours of the next day, Stretch swore that next time, next time would be the day he confessed.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider checking out the other Prompt Works in the Series!


End file.
